


What I Did, I Did For You

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's plan to kill Shaw worked. But he doesn't really feel all that happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did, I Did For You

A single tear rolled down Erik's cheek. It was finally over, Shaw was finally dead. He watched as Shaw's body, previously held up by Charles's mind, hit the ground and his heart clenched. He knew that when Charles wouldn't be able to penetrate his own mind the telepath would move on to Shaw's.

He didn't cry for Shaw, why would he? He cried for Charles. Erik was well-aware of the extent of Charles's abilities, being inside someone's mind the way Charles was meant that he could feel whatever happened to their body. Erik had just inflicted excruciating pain not only on the silent Shaw but on his beloved Charles.

He wiped the offending tear off his face and took a deep breath. Phase Two of his plan had begun. Charles would have to wait.


End file.
